A Blackhearted Theif
by Cadburytropper96
Summary: Sinbad reflects on his relationship with Proteus and the events and emotions that consume him during the wildest ten days of his life.


Sinbad sighed. It was late in the evening. Most of the crew members were asleep. He knew it was Khale's turn to steer the ship but he'd taken his shift. Somehow he couldn't go to sleep. He certainly felt sleepy but he couldn't go back to his cabin knowing who was fast asleep in his bunk. _Marina._ He was in love with her.

There was no shying away from the truth about it. He'd go back to Tartarus for her. He'd do anything for her. Yet, he couldn't help but feel guilty. He knew what he'd done was wrong. Even the goddess had pointed it out herself. Stealing her before Proteus had even made his way to his grave. He'd felt ashamed. Yet, he couldn't bear to let her go. Not this time.

He'd first seen her ten years ago. He saw the ship drawing into the harbor. Saw her get off it. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He just knew that he had to have her. Then he saw King Dymas and the Ambassadors waiting for her at the dock. He knew then who she was for. Proteus. His best and maybe only friend.

The one man he'd lay his life down for if it meant keeping him safe. The closest thing he had to family. Sinbad knew he couldn't do it. It was then, right there on the dock that Sinbad made his decision. _I have to leave Syracuse_. The thought in itself was painful but he knew he had to.

His plan was finalized by that evening. He'd thrown some clothes and a bit of food over his shoulder before slipping out of the palace. He wished he could stay but he knew he couldn't. If Proteus did so much as catch wind of his feelings for his future bride, he'd relinquish her to him.

Sinbad was a street rat. Proteus was a noble prince. The two were best friends but there were still the striking differences in their characteristics. Proteus would rather own up to the truth and take his punishment with dignity.

Sinbad would lie his way out of trouble and be on his merry way before being found out. Proteus believed in a fair fight and earning respect in the sight of others. Sinbad believed in cheating your way into everything and covering up your tracks. Proteus would give Marina up to Sinbad without a second thought. Sinbad would not.

Yes, they were very different yet each knew the other like the back of their hand. The next morning, it only took the letter that was sitting by his bedside and a deserted room before Proteus knew the whole truth. Sinbad was already on the first ship that left the harbor. Over the years Proteus grew into a noble prince, Sinbad into a well known thief.

They both thought of each other over the years but never made an attempt to find the later. When Sinbad landed on Proteus' ship he thought it the last ship he'd ever rob. He'd stormed the hull fighting and kicking his way till he got to the book. He'd expected an army. A fight. At the very most, a lost crew member. What he did not expect was Proteus. There he was, fighting his crew with such skill, such finesse that even Khale had to wonder.

All it took was a snarky comment for Sinbad and Proteus had dropped all defenses knowing at once who was addressing him. Their eyes meet and for a split second they both marveled at what the other had become. When fighting the huge sea monster it was just as if they were boys again and for a split second they were back in Syracuse fighting their way out of a challenge.

Sinbad was brought back to reality when he set eyes on her again. She was more beautiful than he'd ever imagined. And although she looked at him with a quiet interest, it was obvious who her heart was with. Sinbad knew he had to leave again.

To flee before he did what he ran away to avoid. Sinbad expected to be out on his way with little stress and if his crew had been doing their job, a little cash to boot. What he didn't expect was to be chased down by soldiers and locked up in jail.

One by one, the ambassadors had come in his cell demanding for the book. A book he knew he didn't have. Sure he'd meant to steal it earlier on but the thought had slipped his mind as soon as he realized Marina was on Syracuse. He couldn't bear to let her see him that way.

Besides, Proteus trusted him now. Not fully but it was a start. Sinbad knew he'd never have the same relationship with Proteus as he did before but he was willing to try. When Proteus came into his cell, he was shell shocked. He was the closest friend Proteus ever. So what if he was a thief? Proteus knew him better than anyone ever did.

It took just one look from Sinbad for Proteus to know the truth. When Proteus proclaimed his innocence, Sinbad felt relived. Their relationship still stood no matter how shaky it was. Then Proteus had placed himself in Sinbad's shoes and sent him off on a wild goose chase for the book.

Sinbad smiled softly. It was one hell of a chase. He'd seen Marina in ways he'd never thought he'd see her before. Gone was the pretentious, stuck up woman. In her place stood a strong hardy, 'pirate'. He was proud to say to anyone that he'd had a hand in her corruption.

He grinned wildly before the grin faded away from his lips. In corrupting her, he'd taken her away from home. Away from shelter. Away from comfort. Away from Proteus. His heart sank at the thought.

True, Proteus gave her up but still. She was meant to be for him. She'd been chosen for him. Sinbad sighed. He didn't think she'd listen. He'd asked her about Proteus when she'd swung up on the crow's nest but she'd just smiled and told him that she was free.

He figured she won't listen to whatever he said if he said she should go back but didn't change his feelings on the issue. Sinbad felt arms wrap around him and he stiffened.

'Relax. It's just me.' Marina whispered in his ear. Sinbad looked back with a roguish smile.

'You're supposed to be asleep.'

'And this is Khale's shift.'

Sinbad kept quiet for a few moments.

'He doesn't blame you. He bargained for my heart for 10 years. You won my heart in 10 days. If anyone's to blame, it's probably me for letting a scoundrel take my heart.'

'Not the only thing I took.'

Marina playfully gave him a hit. 'See? Proteus would never say anything like that. But not you. You're incorrigible, rude, insufferable and just plain ignorant.' Marina smiled slightly. 'But you're loyal, fun and a good man and all of those reasons are why I'm here.'

Marina leaned in and they locked lips in a sweet chaste kiss. Marina pulled back and put her hands on the helm.

'Oh no.' Sinbad began. 'What? Let me give it a hand.' She spouted. 'I remember the last time you gave it a hand. No.'

Marina made a face and Sinbad grudgingly let go. 'Be careful.' He said. Marina nodded. 'I know, I've got it.' Sinbad watched as she steered, a concentrated look on her face.

Sinbad smiled. He still felt uneasy about stealing her from Proteus and he dreaded meeting him again but he knew that with Marina by his side, he was just fine.


End file.
